marvels_spiderman_2017fandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost-Spider
Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy is a student at Horizon High. History Text that are bold are canon-in-training and may or may not be part of the show. Gwen Stacy is the daughter of Police Captain George Stacy and his wife, Helen, and the niece of Dr. Raymond Warren. Meeting Spider-Man/Peter Parker Gwen first met Spider-Man when he was fighting the Jackal. She calculated a better way to beat him. Gwen met him again as his true identity, Peter Parker. Discovering the truth After Harry Osborn was cleared of charges, a party was thrown for him which only ended with him choosing to attend Osborn Academy. Then, Aleksei Sytsevich mutated into a human-rhino hybrid. After scanning Aleksei's blood, they discovered that it was done by Raymond Warren. Gwen goes to his house to confront him. There, she discovers that Raymond is actually the Jackal. When she did, he tried to hurt her until Spider-Man came and defeated him and cured Aleksei. Gwen felt sad that her uncle was a criminal as he was the one who got her into science. Peter comforts her by telling her about his Uncle Ben. Becoming Spider-Gwen Gwen develops spider powers in the Spider Island arc after being exposed to Jackal's chemicals and uses them to become Spider-Gwen. Unlike previous versions, she doesn't wear a mask to conceal her identity (though she does wear the same costume) and her friends and admirers call her "Spider-Gwen" rather than Spider-Woman. However, just like the Spider Island event in the comics, Gwen and the other infected New Yorkers later mutate into giant monstrous spiders. She is later cured in the climax of the story. Physical Appearance Gwen is a teenage girl. She has blonde hair tied up in a bun with an orange hair piece. She has blue eyes. Gwen's usual attire consist of an aqua shirt under a dark pink denim jacket. Personality Gwen appears smart and a bit sassy. She is also very intelligent. Enough to know how to defeat the Jackal and come up with an anti-mutagen to cure her classmate, Aleksei. Gwen also tends to get upset about things like her uncle being the Jackal. Relationships Raymond Warren/The Jackal Raymond is Gwen's uncle on her mother's side of the family. Gwen loved her uncle. Raymond was the one who got Gwen interested in science and even helped her with her first science project. When she found out that her uncle is the Jackal, she was shocked and heartbroken. Anya Corazon and Miles Morales Not much is known about Gwen's relationship with the other students of Horizon High, but Anya and Miles mention her a lot. Gwen and Anya know about Miles's secret identity. Peter Parker/Spider-Man Peter and Gwen didn't get along well at first. Gwen first met Peter while he was Spider-Man when he was fighting the Jackal. She was lecturing him on how to fight the Jackal. Later on, Gwen meets him again as himself and were getting to know each other well. Later, when the Jackal turned out to be her uncle, Raymond Warren, Gwen trusted in Peter as Peter told her about Uncle Ben. Powers and Abilities Abilities Genius Intellect: Gwen possess a great intellect. Enough to calculate how to defeat a super villain and come up with a formula to cure a mutation. Trivia * This marks Gwen Stacy's fourth animated appearance. * Gwen appears to be living with her uncle. * Gwen's voice actress, Laura Bailey, had previously voiced Gwen in the 2014 mobile game Spider-Man Unlimited, she had also done the voice for Spider-Girl (Mayday Parker) and Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) in the same game. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Females Category:Horizon High students Category:Scientists Category:Teenagers Category:Allies Category:Heroes